


i'm not a little kid

by donghyvk



Series: crybaby prompts [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what this is, it was sittin in my drive, part 5 woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyvk/pseuds/donghyvk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chan wants to prove to soonyoung he isn’t a kid anymore.</p><p>soonyoung doesn't think he has to prove anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not a little kid

chan had always been the baby of seventeen, as the youngest it was a role he'd been given without choice. though if he were to choose the baby of seventeen, it'd be boo seungkwan. not him. he may the youngest, but he wasn't a baby. despite this, the members all still treated him like he was kid. jeonghan's, "whose baby are you?" was entertaining at first. but slowly chan grew to despise these words. answering "no one’s baby." instead of complying as he knew his hyung wanted. 

chan hated it, he hated being treated like a kid. he'd tried to prove to the others he was no longer a little kid, showing them and the fans a mature concept through his solo dance. though it never was good enough. 

"look at our baby! he's so grown up!" jeonghan would swoon, placing a hand on his heart. "he's still our baby though, behind all that he's still a little kid." seungcheol smiled, shaking his head. 

none of the members noticed the way chan eyeballed jeonghan, or the way his fists clenched as he resisted yelling at his fellow band mates. 

the worst was soonyoung, the two had been dating for a short while and because of this chan assumed he'd be treated like a boyfriend and not like seventeens baby. he was wrong. 

soonyoung babied the other to no end, pinching his cheek, ruffling his hair. chan had grown to despise the pet name 'baby' in the short time the two had been dating. 

chan had helped the other choreograph his solo stage, filling in for the girl as he experimented with different routines. he thought perhaps showing the other a sexier and matureside like this would stop the babying. but alas, after practice was done soonyoung would kiss his cheek and comment something about him being his baby. 

it was suffocating, he knew his members meant well. but he wasn't a baby anymore, and he'd prove it in any way he could. he wasn't a baby, he was becoming a mature adult, so he shouldn't be treated like he was five anymore. he didn't know how he was going to do it, but he knew that he was going to show them all he wasn't a baby.

"channie! whose baby are you?" jeonghan singsonged at the youngest boy, smiling sweetly at him. chan simply glared in response, refusing to answer his hyung. "chan? come on, whose baby are you?" 

"no ones! i'm not a fucking baby anymore, hyung!" he exclaimed, running out of the room and to his bedroom. he knew this wasn't the way to prove he was mature. it'd just make them compare him to a toddler having a tantrum. but chan couldn't help the explosive anger being treated like a baby caused. 

he decided to start with soonyoung, if he could get his boyfriend on side it'd be easier. at their next practice for soonyoung's solo, the younger tried twice as hard to seduce the other. practically fucking the other with his eyes, soonyoung let out a sigh. "what's all this about?" he questioned furrowing his brow. chan shrugged in response, "i don't know what you're talking about, hyung." he smiled mischievously in response. 

"you know what i'm talking about chan, i'm trying to practice and you're acting like the world will end if you don't give me the hottest look you possible can." soonyoung laughed at the other, groaning at his boyfriend. chan shrugged, “this is just my face, hyung.”

soonyoung shook his head, “no it’s not, that is not your face. that is your ‘i’ll try my hardest to seduce soonyoung and make him question his morals face.” 

chan simply shrugged at the other once more, grinning at his boyfriend. “i’m not a little kid, hyung. you don’t have to question your morals.” soonyoung laughed lightly, “you may not be a little kid but you’re still a minor.” he rolled his eyes, patting his boyfriend’s head.

chan groaned, placing his hand on soonyoung’s chest he backed the other against the wall. “like you’ve ever let that stop you, you had no problem fooling around with jihoon hyung when you were both minors!” he complained, moving his hand to rest on soonyoung’s neck. “chan-ah, that was different. jihoon and i are the same age, and we were young and dumb! there’s a three year difference between us, it’d feel wrong to be like that with you when you’re seventeen and i’m twenty. you’re still a kid, chan.”

the younger boy narrowed his eyes, his grip tightened on the back of soonyoung’s neck. “i’m not a fucking kid.” he muttered, “chan, calm down. you are a kid, you’re seventeen. but it’s okay, i love you despite that.” he smiled, pressing a kiss to the younger's forehead.

chan groaned, “stop calling me a kid, i swear to god if you call me a kid one more time.” he narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “you’re a kid, chan.” soonyoung replied, teasingly smiling at his boyfriend. “what are you gonna do?” he continued on, squishing his boyfriend’s cheek. in all honestly, soonyoung found it amusing. he know he shouldn’t, chan was upset, but he was just so cute.

“i’ll - i’ll…” his voice trailed off, simply frowning at the other. it was frustrating, he just wanted to be treated like he was a normal member and not the baby. soonyoung gave the other a smile, “what’s going on, chan? you’re not like this, you are very attractive when you want to be. but i know acting like this just isn’t you.” soonyoung’s tone was gentle as he spoke. sitting down, he pulled chan down into his lap, wrapping his arms around the small boy’s waist. 

“you treat me like i’m a kid, hyung. i know, like you said you’re twenty and i’m seventeen. but that doesn’t mean i’m a child, all of the hyungs do it. even hansol does it, and we’re close to the same age! i just want to be your boyfriend, chan. not your baby boyfriend, chan.” 

soonyoung carded his fingers through chan’s hair, “is that was this is all about? all of us see you as an equal to us, channie. i just think we all like having a younger brother - minus me, since… if i thought of you as my brother what we’re doing would be highly illegal.”

chan nodded, a small pout resting on his face. “then why do you do it? i guess i can understand them just wanting a younger brother to be cute, but you have no excuse!” he frowned, crossing his arms. soonyoung laughed, “it’s just how i am, channie. i don’t treat you like this because i think you’re not mature, i treat you like this because you’re my baby. i’m not like this specifically because i see you as a kid, or anything like that.” he smiled at his boyfriend.

chan nodded, “you still… make me feel like a kid sometimes. it really sucks, soon.” 

soonyoung nodded, “i hope you understand now that i don’t call you baby, and try do everything for you because i think you’re a kid. but rather, i just want to treat you like a prince, and give you everything you need. you’re my baby, but you’re not a baby.”

chan laughed at the other, pressing a kiss to his lips, “you make no sense hyung.” he grinned against the other’s lips, “but somehow you make complete sense.”

**Author's Note:**

> part 5 of my crybaby prompts wowowo this is a diff ship too
> 
> i havent posted for a While yikers idk why but ! heres this
> 
> its p short but i hope u enjoyed it anyway


End file.
